Aquel Pequeño Dibujo
by Levy Albarn
Summary: Wendy era una chica que se distraía mucho en matemáticas, más si su mejor amigo, Romeo, estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente. Muchas, pero que muchas veces, no podía evitar el dibujar su rostro relajado. ¿Cómo diablos uno de esos dibujos terminó en manos de Romeo? /*One Short*/


¡Holiiiis! Os traigo un fanfic dedicado a Nate-nii :'D ¡disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** FT de Hiro Mashima.

· · ·

**- Aquel Pequeño Dibujo -**

**- Por esos retratos de clase -**

· · ·

—Y entonces colocamos la "y" y la sustituimos por "x"... — explicaba la profesora Erza.

La clase 1º B de ESO estaba a tercera hora de la mañana, apunto de ir al recreo. Los alumnos escribían con pesadez y sueño los rápidos apuntes de la pizarra. Romeo dormía encima de su escritorio, detrás de sus altos amigos. Su rostro estaba sobre los brazos, mirando a su compañera, Wendy.

Con pesadez, cogió un lápiz del estuche. Entonces observó a su amigo, dormido tan plácidamente. Abrió su cuaderno por otra página y el lápiz danzó inconscientemente por el papel.

La mina dibujó una barbilla levemente puntiaguda. Después, unos brazos ejercitados por el entrenamiento de fútbol. El pelo negro caía revueltamente sobre los brazos y perfilaban su rostro adolescente. Tenía cerrados aquellos ojos negros, así que trazó unas líneas con sombras. La nariz era algo puntiaguda y las orejas más anchas, herencia de su padre.

Wendy y Romeo eran amigos de la infancia. Sus padres son grandes amigos (Wendy rezaba para que ambos no decidiesen salir) y se mudaron a la misma escuela este año. Wendy aún recordaba divertida cómo Romeo se quejaba de su nombre. "_¡Es que es demasiado cursi!_" decía siempre. Ahora debía de estar dando gracias a su padre, ya que las chicas están "_Wow, Romeo... suena a libro romántico_". Wendy rompió su lápiz al recordarlo.

Al lado del dibujo detallado, escribió: "_Porque tu dulce Julieta jamás seré..._"

—¡Deberíais tomar ejemplo de Wendy, ella ha estado apuntando todo el tiempo! — regañó Erza a toda la clase, señalando con la tiza a Wendy.

—¿Yo...? Eh, sí... he estado apuntando... hahaha... — rió nerviosa Wendy al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Shelia la miraba con picardía. Wendy sólo se sonrojó y pasó la página de la libreta bruscamente. Le esperaba un gran interrogatorio después.

· · ·

La campana resonó y Erza terminó de dar sus últimos apuntes. La clase lo celebró, sus clases siempre eran rápidas, difíciles y apasionadas. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos mientras Shelia espiaba a la profesora Erza y al profesor Jellal. Él sólo la saludó, y Erza respondió tartamudeando, corriendo por la escalera y llevándose por delante al pobre hombre de mantenimiento, Max (acabó fundiéndose con su escoba del alma).

Wendy se fue rápidamente de clase, necesitaba disipar el bochorno y volver a la normalidad. Romeo, mientras, se quedó en clase, rebuscando en el pupitre de Wendy.

—Dios... ¿dónde tendrá la libreta de mate esta mujer? — suspiró Romeo — me debe de cuando le dejé los ejercicios de lengua, no le molestará que coja su libreta para copiar los ejercicios — dijo convencido.

Una libreta roja cayó al suelo. Romeo la recogió y vio que era la de matemáticas. Buscó la fecha de ese día, sentándose encima de su pupitre. Pasó las páginas. sin prisas. A Romeo siempre le había gustado su letra, redonda y clara. Quizás porque su letra era una mezcla de rayas y curvas, todas juntas y pequeñas.

Pasó otra página al ver que había algo escrito a lápiz. Al pasarla, se sorprendió.

—¿Qué...?

Un dibujó de su rostro durmiente, hecho de manera minuciosa y detallada. Se puso rojo, comenzó a echar humo. ¿Por qué Wendy había hecho un dibujó de él? Simplemente el pensar que ella sentía algo parecido a lo suyo, lo ponía feliz, contento y con el corazón a mil por hora. Entonces, se fijó en una particular frase que había escrita de manera cuidada: "_Porque tu dulce Julieta jamás seré..._"

Cuidado, Cruz Roja, que hay un infarto en la escuela Fairy Tail. El aire dejó de fluir, la sangre no dejaba de subir y parecía que su corazón tenía prisa por atracar un banco.

—¿A-a-a-acaso...? — Romeo se planteaba así mismo la pregunta, rojo cómo un tomate. Tartamudeaba peor que un tartamudo.

Con gesto decidido, dejó la libreta en el pupitre y se fue a jugar al fútbol. De hoy no pasaba. Oh, claro que no. Y es que Wendy era una mentirosa, había escrito una gran mochila.

· · ·

¡Ring! El timbre de la última hora sonó tan estridente cómo siempre.

—¡Recordad la redacción para mañana! — dijo la profesora Lucy de la clase de lengua.

Todos se levantaron e iban con tranquilidad, charlando entre ellas. Shelia, junto con Wendy, espiaba por la ventana cómo el profesor de gimnasia, Natsu, prácticamente acosaba todos los días a Lucy. En cualquier clase que acabase en el recreo o en la salida, Natsu estaba plantado ahí, esperando a Lucy.

—¿Wendy, puedo hablar contigo un segundo? — pidió Romeo por detrás.

—Sí, dime ahora — dijo ella, con su característica dulzura.

—Em... preferiría que fuese a solas... — dijo Romeo, con cierta verguenza. Shelia los miró pícaramente.

—¡Oh, que cabeza la mía, Wendy! ¡Mamá me dijo que viniese pronto para sacar al perro! ¡Bye! — se despidió Shelia, diciendo con la mirada: "_Me lo cuentas todo después_".

El aula ya estaba vacía, sólo quedaban Wendy y Romeo. Ella estaba expectante, y Romeo respiraba con cierta dificultad. No, ahora no podía echarse atrás.

—Wendy... vi el dibujo... — confesó.

Wendy se puso roja y nerviosa. Debía haberlo pensado, Romeo siempre le quitaba la libreta para enterarse de los ejercicios. ¡Debía haber arrancado el dibujo! Ahora se arrepentía.

—Ah, eso... ¡s-si te molesta, lo tiro y-!

—¡No! — interrumpió Romeo. Wendy lo miró sorprendida. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, e inclusive Romeo se sorprendió de su grito — No quiero que lo tires.

—¿Romeo?

—Wendy — Romeo levantó la mirada, decidido. Se acercó a Wendy la tomó por los hombros. Ella se había quedado sin voz — Siempre que sonríes para mí, haces ese puchero para mí, o alguna reacción sólo para mí... Se renueva mi esperanza. Y lo del dibujo a confirmado todas mis sospechas - cogió aire, para dispersar las ganas de ir al baño — ¡...Me gustas, Wendy Marvell!

Wendy era un perfecto cuadro abstracto. Rojo por un lado, ojos sorprendidos por otro, y el rápido pulso que se aceleraba cada vez más y más. Sin embargo, entre esa tormenta de reacciones, se encontraba una especial. Un ligero brillo con un deseo en aquellos grandes ojos, y un ligero e imperceptible cabeceo vertical fue una señal para Romeo.

Romeo se acercó, lenta y precavidamente, su rostro. Olía aquel perfume, una mezcla de geles y champú de frutas. Oh, era cómo un afrodisíaco para sus sentidos. Ambos estaban adorablemente sonrojados.

_Más cerca._

Podían sentir sus respiraciones y latidos acelerados, cómo el ritmo de una canción.

_Un poco más cerca, más._

Ahora rozaba aquellos labios. Eran suaves y resbaladizos, perfumados por aquel olor a fresa.

_Un paso, un movimiento._

Wendy abrió leve y temblorosamente su boca, buscando los labios de Romeo, aquellos labios que saboreaban las manzanas cómo si no hubiese mañana. Romeo imitó aquel torpe movimiento inexperto.

_Y chocaron con poca profesionalidad cómo inexpertos_

Fue un beso pequeño, dulce y temeroso. Romeo la sujetaba por la cintura, acercándola. Poco a poco, acomodaron aquellos labios a los del otro, haciendo un movimiento más necesitado y pasional. Wendy se separó para poder respirar.

Ambos estaban sonrojados, y se miraron. Wendy tenía las manos en su pecho, y Romeo la rodeaba con posesión. Los ojos negros de Romeo admiraban los de Wendy con aquel color tan parecido al chocolate.

_Y, en un arranque de nerviosismo, echaron a reír_

Ella, en el pecho de él, y él, apoyado en la cabeza de ella en un gran abrazo. Aquel dibujo no era tan malo. Aquel nombre no era tan malo. Y tenían mucho que agradecer a ambas cosas. Oh, y responder las preguntas de Shelia, también.


End file.
